I Lied
by Romance addict 16
Summary: Gwen Is in love with Kevin but she's afraid to tell him. One day Ben pushes Gwen too far and she says something she doesn't mean. Kevin overhears and runs away. Will Gwen straighten everything out? Songfic. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. R&R plz!
1. I Lied

**Hi everyone this is my first Fanfic/Songfic and it's about Gwevin! One of my favorite couples. Please go easy on me because this is my first fanfic ok. Most or all of the story will be in Gwen's POV. Thanks and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.**

I was sitting in my room on my reading Twilight for the hundredth time. I didn't know what else to do for once there were no alien attacks and Kevin, Ben, and I actually have a break.. My parents were gone for the weekend on a business trip so I was home alone on a Friday night. I sighed _" I wish Kevin were here." _It true I really like that tough, ex-con but I can't help it. He's just so different but in a good way. I can't explain it. Suddenly I hear a purr of an engine being cut off. I got up from my bed an went to the window.

"_I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me."_

I opened the window to see a green camero with two black stripes I knew what that meant. I then shifted my gaze to the tree in front of me an sure enough there was Kevin with his trademark smirk.

"Hey." he said coolly. " Can I come in?"

I nodded my head and he came in. He sauntered over to my bed and sat own then he padded the spot next to him motioning me to sit down.

"_He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes."_

"Hey is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Yea I just ran into Argit and I think I have a lead on the Forever Nights. They have this alien tech deal next week and I think you, me, and Ben should …"

I didn't listen to him I got lost in his big obsidian eyes. I can't count how many times I've stared into his eyes. There the same color as his dad, Kevin showed me a picture of him last time at was in his garage.

"Gwen? Hello? Earth to Gwen!" Kevin said waving his hand in front of me.

"What oh sorry, I guess I zoned out." I replied with a faint blush.

"Whatever." he said then noticed the book on my bed.

"Haven't you read this before?"

"Yea but I love Twilight it's so romantic!" I sighed

He grunted and replied "I'll never understand what so great about love. I mean seriously I hope I never fall in love." He continues as he runs his fingers through his hair.

I giggle which then turns to laughter, I'm not sure why I'm laughing maybe it's because I really hope he's wrong about never feeling love. He gives me a weird look but shrugs it off.

"_He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair._

_"I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong."_

We then talk more about the Forever Nights and what we'll do next week. We then talk about cars and more aliens plus how dumb Ben can be sometimes. He cracks a few bad jokes here an there I just smile to be polite. That's what I like about Kevin we can talk for hours and never run out of things to say.

"_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind he tells a joke I fake a smile but I know all his favorite songs."_

At first Kevin wasn't so open when he first joined us, he never told us anything. Now he tells just about anything like just last week he told me his favorite color is green, I met his sister, and he plays guitar. His sister was very nice and she was very pretty too. She is an osmosian just like her brother. Kevin is more open with me and I really like that I feel so special knowing he can come to me with any problem. It's one of the many reasons I fell for him in the first place, man I'm hopeless aren't I?

_"And I could tell you his favorite colors green he loves to argue born on the 17th__. His sister's beautiful he has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him I'd lie__."_

He looked around my room as if noticing it for the first time. He gets off the bed and heads for my dresser, he picks up a picture frame and chuckles.

"Hey I remember this it's when we went to the pier with Ben and Julie."

I smiled that picture reminded me of the fun we had at the pier. I looked at him and clutched the locket I was wearing. It had the same picture inside of it and I always kept it close to my heart. I remembered he gave me the locket when he was a "monster". He was ashamed of himself, he would always be depressed about his appearance. Now he is back to the Kevin we know ( and annoyed by).

"_He looks around the room. Innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long."_

I see him frowning a bit and I asked "Kevin is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no there's nothing wrong I was just remembering something. Hey didn't I give you a locket with the picture in it?" I nodded

"Yea and I still have it."

"_And he sees everything black and white, never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine"_

He smiled when he saw the locket around my neck and I smile back "Really I didn't think you would keep it?"

I frowned slightly "Why not?"

He shrugged and said "I don't know I didn't think you would wear it though."

I rolled my eyes "Of course I would wear it stupid I like this locket it reminds me of a lot of the fun we had before."

He pouted playfully "We don't have fun now? Awww I'm hurt Gwen I do my best to keep you happy but it's not enough."

"_I could tell you his favorite color's green he loves to argue born on the seventeenthHis sister's beautiful he has his father's eyes and if you ask me if I love him I'd lie."_

I hit him playfully on his forearm but I'm sure he barely felt it. "That's not what I meant."

He just chuckled and said "Yea I know I just love teasing you. It's fun to make you mad."

I rolled my eyes again glanced at the digital clock on my dresser. It flashed 12:30 a.m. I didn't realize how much time flew by while we were hanging out we spent a good 4 hours talking.

Kevin followed her gazed "Oh shit I gotta get home. Ughhhhh mom's gonna kill me!"

He ran over to my window but he hesitated. It looked like he wanted to say something else but in the end he just climbed out the window waved good bye and ran to his car.

"_He stands there, then walks away my God, if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you"_

I sighed and changed into my PJ's, a purple tank and short shorts. I fell asleep thinking about Kevin.

The next day was hot and sunny I gotta call from Ben saying to meet him and Kevin at Mr. Smoothy ( shocker). I quickly changed, I put on a green tank and a denim mini skirt and slipped on some flats. Then I went to the bathroom to put on my make-up, I ran downstairs grabbed a banana to eat for breakfast and left.

"_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar I think he can see through everything but my heart first thought when I wake up is my God, he's beautiful so I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle."_

I saw Kevin's car and walked over and I saw Ben sucking on a smoothie. I rolled my eyes and ask "Don't you ever get sick of smoothies?"

Ben looked at me like I had two heads "That's like asking if you're sick of breathing"

I rolled my eyes again and looked around "Where's Kevin?"

"_Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green and he loves to argue Oh, and it kills me."_

Ben smirked and answered "Oh your boyfriend is ordering your favorite smoothie."

"He's not my boyfriend" I replied indignantly.

"But you wish he was don't you" Admit it Gwen you like him!" Ben retorted.

I blushed but I was going to give Ben the satisfaction "Shut up Ben I don't like him that way he's just a friend ."

"Sure keep telling your self that, but everyone knows except Kevin you should tell him."

"There is no way I'm going to tell him I lov….. Like him!" I hissed

"_His sister's beautiful he has his father's eyes."_

Ben's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open "You are soooooo busted. You love him! Oh man you are so in trouble" he laughed.

My eyes were burning as well as my cheeks I couldn't stand it any more "SHUT-UP! I don't love Kevin and I never WILL!" I shouted.

"_And if you ask me if I love him... if you ask me if I love him…"_

I heard a gasp an a splash behind me and saw Kevin standing there his eyes wide and filled with hurt, sadness, and anger.

My eyes widened as I realized he heard everything. "Kevin….I "

He didn't give me time to explain he just went inside his car and drove away as fast as he could.

"Kevin wait!" I shouted running after the car.

**Well what do you think? Good, Bad ? Please review I want to hear what you guys think of my first fanfic. Also if you guys have an idea for a song for the next chapter can you tell me? I'm still thinking about that. Thanks for reading don't forget to review!**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys it's me just checking in. I haven't received many if any reviews. Guys I'm not gonna post the next chapter unless I get some reviews. I also need some ideas for songs for my next chapter and I'd also want to know what you guys think of my story good or bad. I know this is my first fanfic/songfic and it can be all that good but I need ideas too. I'll update when I get a least 10 reviews. Ok sorry guys I don't mean to be mean.


	3. I didn't mean it

Hi people! Thanks for the reviews! Since I'm a girl who keeps my word here's the last chapter (it's just a two-shot). My friends gave me the idea to use a Thousand Miles for this story I thought it fit so yea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.

Gwen's POV…

I ran down the street trying to follow Kevin's car. He was driving so fast it was hard to keep up. He made a sharp turn and zoomed down another street, by the time I got to the corner his car was gone.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound_

I felt tears run down my cheeks "I'm gonna kill Ben!" I thought and ran back to Mr. Smoothy. He wasn't there so I ran to his house to find him lounging on the couch sipping a smoothie (figures). In my rage I formed a large ball of pink mana around him.

"Hey what's-!" his eyes widened as he saw me.

"Oh uh hey Gwen what's up?" He asked. I can tell he was nervous. Good! He should be! I lifted the him towards me ready to let him have it.

"You have the nerve to ask me that!" I growled. I threw him across the room and he landed near the patio door.

"Hey wait!" he exclaimed holding up his arms. "It's not my fault Kevin ran away like that." Did he just say that? If it wasn't for him this wouldn't have happened, I was just about to shoot my mana at him when he said "Wait! Ok maybe it is sorta my fault but right now you have to find him?"

I lowered my hands and the mana faded away, I fell to my knees feeling the tears sting my eyes. "I know" I whispered. "I don't think he wants to see me now and-"

"Nope stop right there it was all a misunderstanding and I'm sure if you pin him down long enough to tell him how you really feel then everything will be fine." Ben lifted himself up and went over to me and offered me his hand. I smiled weakly and took it. He lifted me up and asked "Let me see your plumbers budge?"

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way, through the crowd_

He took it and with a press of a button the badge's GPS system popped up. He pointed to the blinking dot and said "It looks like Kevin's at his garage." I nodded took my badge and ran to the garage.

Kevin's POV

My hands were practically strangling the steering wheel, but I didn't care. I felt nothing at all, Gwen's words echoing in my head. _**"**__**I don't love Kevin and I never WILL!" **_

"What am I doing? I'm getting all hyped up over some chick.

"_Yea a chick who you've fallen in love with"_ I groaned sometimes that little voice was just a pain in the ass. There was an ache in his heart, those few words hurt him real bad. He always thought about her, about how much he needed her, without Gwen he would just be another criminal.

_And I need you, _

_and I miss you, _

_and now I wonder..._

I continued down the road, my first thought was to go home or to the garage but then I thought against it knowing Gwen she was going to be there waiting for me. I needed to go somewhere no one would ever think to look for Kevin Levin. Suddenly the perfect place popped into my head and soon enough a lake came into view.

Gwen's POV

I ran as fast as I could, I took my badge out to see he was still there. When the garage came into view I ran faster and I found myself looking inside. His car wasn't in there and neither was he. I then saw his badge on the floor next to his toolbox.

I groaned "Of course he doesn't have his badge of all days to forget again!" I thought.

_If I could fall into_

_the sky do you think _

_time would pass me by_

I decided to check his house so I walked a couple blocks and I knocked the door. I waited patiently until the door opened and a women in her early 40's came out with a soft smile on her face.

"Yes may I help you dear."

"Hello Mrs. Levin is Kevin home?"

"Oh are you that Tennyson girl he's always with?"

'_Cause you know I'd walkA thousand milesIf I could Just see youTonight_

I nodded and I felt my cheeks warm up. He talks about me?

"Oh nice to finally meet you Gwen, Kevin talks about you all the time."

"Oh wow he does?" I asked.

"Yes but I'm afraid he's not home. I believe he was to meet your cousin at Mr. Smoothy."

"Oh thank you ma'am." I waved good-bye and left. When Mrs. Levin closed the door I sighed I doubt he was at Mr. Smoothy. I decided to quit, I needed to think anyways so I went to the corner and waited for the bus to come. I went on the bus and sat down, there was one place I could clear mind and that's Grandpa's secret fishing hole.

_It's always times like theseWhen I think of youAnd I wonderIf you ever Think of me_

I got out of the bus about a quarter of a mile to my destination. I walked quickly ignoring everything around me. Mrs. Levin's words were echoing in my head "_**Kevin talks about you all the time"**_

I smiled weakly I remembered how I would wonder if he ever liked me. If he ever thought of me every time I thought of him. I arrived and walked around the lake to Grandpa's special fishing rock.

Kevin's POV

I laid down on the edge of the lake, my arms behind my head. I sighed and thought about Gwen again, I always thought knew she liked me before, she would drop hints, hell she asked me straight up to go on a date. "I blew it ! My stupid pride stopped me from going out with her." I groaned.

'_Cause everything's so wrongAnd I don't belongLiving in yourPrecious memories_

I sat back up and saw a figure on a rock across the lake.

"_For a secret fishing hole this place sure gets a lot of traffic." _I thought

I squinted my eyes to see a person (a girl maybe?) with her head on her knees. For some reason I felt like going over there to find out what happened. That's exactly what I did ( I had nothing better to do, I was in no rush to confront Gwen) (A/N irony alert!)

I walked closer to here sobs coming from the rock. "Oh crap she's crying maybe I can sneak away quietly."

_'Cause I need youAnd I miss youAnd now I wonder.._

Gwen's POV

I cant believe I'm crying over a guy. I sighed then I heard footsteps, I looked up "Who there?"

_If I could fallInto the skyDo you think timeWould pass me by_

Nobody's POV

Kevin recognized the voice right away "Oh crap!" he thought.

Gwen saw the person froze she was getting impatient and she summoned mana lighting up the darkness more. She gasped "Kevin is that you?" she whispered

"Um hey Gwen what's up?" he asked turning around. Suddenly he saw a flash of red come towards him and was surprised to find Gwen hugging him. "Thank God! I was so worried!"

"Why?" Kevin asked very confused

"Kevin why wouldn't I be worried you just took off without a word." Gwen replied back

_And I, IDon't want to let you knowI, I_

Kevin sighed "I just needed to get out of there, I had to think."

Gwen felt horrible she could practically feel his pain, she would do anything to make that pain go away.

"Kevin about what I said back there-" Kevin winced slightly.

"Forget it Gwen I would really appreciate it if you don't mention that." He started to walk away but Gwen grabbed his wrists.

_Drown in your memoryI, I_

"No we need to talk." she replied firmly. Kevin sighed again but he didn't argue he knew that tone and once Gwen set her mind on something she won't give up.

"Kevin I didn't mean what I said it just… came out. I was really mad and I-"

"It's fine Gwen really it is." He tried to reason but she shook her head

"No Kevin please! It's just Ben-" Gwen tried to continue but was cut off

"Oh if it was Tennyson, then I definitely forgive you he can be such a pest." Kevin replied with a small smile. Gwen didn't believe him she could still see some uncertainty in his eyes.

_Don't want to let this goI, IDon't..._

" Yea but I need to tell you something." Gwen said shyly.

"Is something wrong?" Kevin asked a bit concerned.

"Oh no not at all, but I think I should tell you Kevin that I…. I"

"You what?" Kevin asked beginning to get impatient.

"I love you." she replied quietly

_Making my way downtownWalking fastFaces passAnd I'm home bound_

"You what?" Kevin stammered

"I love you." Gwen replied quietly looking down she could feel tears coming to her eyes "How could I be so stupid he likes me and I go and say I love you he's gonna freak. Ughhhhhh! I blew it."

Kevin smiled he reached out his hand, cupped her cheek, and tilted it upward. He took a step forward and kissed her ever do gently. Gwen was surprised at first but then she melted into the kiss.

_Staring blankly aheadJust making my wayMaking a wayThrough the crowd_

He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear "I love you too."

Then he captured her lips again in another sweet kiss. Gwen kissed back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he put his arms around her slim waist. Both were in complete bliss happy to have the other here with them.

_And I still need youAnd I still miss youAnd now I wonder..._

"YES! Finally!" a voice screeched.

The couple broke apart to see Ben in nearby bushes with a his phone in hand.

"Took you two long enough do you know how long Julie and I have been waiting I mean jeeze." Ben continued ignoring the glares from the couple.

"Tennyson if you know what's good for you I suggest you run." Kevin growled stepping away from Gwen with clenched fists.

"Uh yea one beating is good for one day so see yea." Ben replied nervously. He transformed into Jetray and flew off.

_If I could fallInto the skyDo you think timeWould pass us by_

"I thought he'd never leave," Gwen murmured under her breath

Kevin smirked grabbed Gwen and said "Now where were we?"

Gwen smiled and answered "About here." then she recaptured Kevin's lips.

The sweet kiss soon turned passionate as Kevin ran his tongue along Gwen's bottom lip asking for entrance. She gasped, never kissing this way before, while her mouth was slightly parted he dove in immediately, enjoying her taste. Soon the battle for dominance began their tongues trying to pin the other down. Not to be outdone Gwen pushed her tongue into Kevin's mouth. A low moan came out of Gwen's mouth as she enjoyed this new taste. She moved closer causing Kevin to moan a bit. When breathing began through their nose was proving to fail they broke apart panting heavily.

_'Cause you know I'd walkA thousand milesIf I could Just see you..._

Their foreheads were touching by this point Kevin's eyes on her, while her eyes were closed a dreamy smile on her face.

"Wow." she said finally opening her eyes. Kevin was drawn to her glowing emerald eyes, they had a new shine in them, her gaze was loving. He motioned them to sit down, they sat close together watching the sun set behind the trees. Gwen could feel something from Kevin like he wanted to ask something."

"What is it Kevin?" she asked.

"Well I just wanted to know what did Ben say to make you freak out." Gwen rolled her eyes why couldn't he let that go? She told them her whole conversation with her idiot cousin. Kevin had to keep from laughing it seemed almost silly for her to blow up like that.

_If I could fallInto the skyDo you think timeWould pass me by_

"….and that's what happened." she finished now that she thought about it, it seemed stupid for her to blow up like that.

"Ok so the main point here is Ben's an annoying moron who has to learn to shut up if he knows what's good for him." Kevin summed up. Gwen giggled but she couldn't agree more.

_'Cause you know I'd walkA thousand milesIf I could Just see you_

They sat there just relaxing stealing kisses here and there otherwise enjoying each other's company. They then got up and went to Kevin's car deciding to go back to the garage, they had to patrol the town before it got too late.

The ride was quiet but not awkward, not at all. When they got to the garage Ben and Julie were waiting in the garage. Ben had a smirk on his face looking from Gwen to Kevin. Julie was playing with Ship for a bit. When she saw Gwen she grabbed her wrists and took her around back.

"Ok what happened tell me everything." she squealed

"Nothing happened." Gwen replied innocently.

'Don't give me that crap. You guys have been crushing on each other for moths now so Spill!"

"ok fine so what happened was…." Gwen explained everything from this morning to now. When they finished Kevin and Ben were yelling at them to hurry up, they had to go on patrol.

_If I could Just hold you_

"So you didn't mean what you said right?" Julie questioned for the hundredth time while in the car.

"No!" Gwen shouted getting irritated. Kevin was just keeping his eyes on the road a smirk playing on his lips Ben was doing the same thing but he was looking out the window.

"Ok so why did you say it."

"To get Ben off my back. Basically I lied." she said smiling up at Kevin

_Tonight_

The End

Ta-Da what do you think? It took me a while to finish this up but I finally did it. Hope you guys liked it now if you could be so kind as to press that pretty little button below and review. Ok until next time, Bye!


End file.
